fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Bakugan Galaxy - Ending + Plans Revealed
Here is what was planned for Bakugan Galaxy. Keep in mind, somethings weren't planned, so they aren't on here. '' '''Draypent and Bedge vs. Drillex and Anaklusmos - Anaklusmos eliminates Bedge, Draypent eliminates Anaklusmos right away, leaving Draypent and Drillex against each other. Extremis randomly comes in the match and brutally hits Drillex, allowing Draypent to take advantage and win. Winner: Draypent and Bedge Drillex vs. Extremis Helios vs. Bedge Winner: Extremis Helios - Bedge will be eliminated from the Drillex vs. Extremis feud. Extremis and Drillex will have back and forth brawls with neither winning twice in a row. Drillex vs. Extremis Helios (Round 2) Winner: Drillex Drillex vs. Extremis Helios (Round 3) Winner: Extremis Drillex vs. Extremis Helios (Round 4) - Two out of three wins brawl Winner(s): Drillex wins two rounds, Extremis wins one. Meta Dragonoid vs. Alphax Drerex Winner: Meta Dragonoid Cyclone Percival vs. Alphax Drerex Winner: Alphax Drerex Solaris vs. Demenatic Wolfie Winner: Demenatic Wolfie Valkyrie vs. Raphoon Razeun Winner: Valkyrie - Leonidas beats Valkyrie down afterwards Valkyrie and Raphoon Razeun vs. Preptoroid and Weolin No winner because Leonidas comes and beats Valkyrie up with Preptoroid and Weolin. Razeun helps Valkyrie, but fails and also gets beaten up. Leonidas vs. Alphax Drerex - Matches fight Winner: Leonidas, but Alphax Drerex was a tiny bit more dominate, after Leonidas was distracted of Valkyrie possibly interfering. Valkyrie and Razeun beat Leonidas up, after he gloats. Leonidas vs. Valkyrie - Two out of three wins brawl Winner: R1 - Leonidas, R2 - Valkyrie, R3 - Neither; the brawl is a draw. Valkyrie vs. Leonidas vs. Raphoon Razeun Winner: Raphoon Razeun - Valkyrie and Leonidas fight each other more; Valkyrie beats Leonidas, allowing Raphoon Razeun to quickly steal the win afterwards Drake and Dravalon vs. Aaron/Cyrowolf and Raphoon Razeun Winner: Drake and Dravalon Drake takes Aaron and Raphoon Razeun captive Weolin, Preptoroid, and Leonidas vs. Asmodeus, Buratro, and Doomrik Winner: Asmodeus, Buratro, and Doomrik - Upset victory over Weolin, Preptoroid, and Leonidas. Solaris and Demonic Tigator vs. BRAWL - After Tigator and Solaris’ brawl. BRAWL vehicles come in and surround Demonic and Solaris. Demonic and Solaris tag up against BRAWL. Winners: Solaris and Demonic Tigator - Solaris takes Demonic Tigator out near the end of the brawl. Crysemtion Volf vs. Valkyrie vs. Astral Leonidas vs. Raphoon Razeun vs. Mystrone vs. Meta Dragonoid vs. Alphax Drerex - Crysemtion Volf wins Crysemtion Volf vs. Cyberion - Back and forth battle Winner: Cyberion Crysemtion Volf and Valkyrie vs. Demenatic Wolfie and Dravalon Winner: Demenatic Wolfie and Dravalon Vaporoid vs. Leorse Winner: Vaporoid Leonidas and Ethereas vs. ??? And ??? - Angelica is taken captive. Val is used for Rausen’s plans; if Val doesn’t comply, Angelica is killed. Winners: ??? and ??? Justin and Wolfgang with Jean vs. Valentin and Aaron - Val and Aaron are working with Rausen at the time. Jean tries to persuade Aaron to ignore what Rausen wants, but is pushed aside and accidently hit by a bakugan’s ability and killed. Val takes advantage and wins, while Aaron stands in total shock of his fiancé’s death. Winners: Valentin and Aaron ''' Plot: ''"Laying it all on the line, for the sake of the universe..." Countless galaxies exist in this universe, each with their own conflicts. Heroes battle villains, villains battle heroes, a different outcome every time. One fact remains: every galaxy is ignorant of all the other galaxies' existences. As the prophecies have foretold, all of these galaxies shall merge into one, "complete" galaxy, where the ultimate trials will take place, deciding the fate of the entire universe. However, it was not foretold of how the galaxies shall merge, which is why the galaxies themselves never knew of the fated event. Now, the day of judgment has arrived, and nobody knows how or why the fusion of galaxies occurred. Evil shall rise, alliances will be formed, and heroes must step into the light! 'Events that will happen:' *'Story antagonist will be minions to the main antagonist of Bakugan Galaxy. ' *'Aaron and Val will have to work for Rausen against their own will. ' *''' Karen is killed by Rausen ' *' Jean is killed, so Aaron and Razeun face Rausen and are killed ' *' The protagonists could wander into a thick fog created by Rausen, as a ruse to get everyone to attack each other, without them actually seeing who was on the other side of the battle.' 'Ending: ''Time will be back to the beginning for the final episode. DNAvalon will face Rausen to stop the galaxies from merging and finish Rausen off.' Category:Blog posts Category:Bakugan Galaxy